New York Isn't Good To Girls
by aesirborn
Summary: Rachel Berry thought she had Broadway. But she didn't. Leading a meaningless life in New York, can see get her old... friend... Kurt Hummel to help her in the big bad world of NYC? Warnings inside. Kurtchel friendship. Discontinued.
1. The Subway

**New York Isn't Good to Girls**

**Summary: She was one of those girls. Nurtured by a small town and two loving fathers, Rachel thought she was destined to be a star. Then she waited in a waiting room for an audition with three other girls just like her. After being coldly dumped by Broadway, she needs to find her former enemy, Kurt Hummel, because he could be the only one that can help her here.**

**Warnings: Language, light sexual themes, boy-on-boy slash, slurs against homosexuals.**

**A/N: This story has been gnawing my brain for a while. I hope you enjoy it- it was a labor of love. Oh and Kurt sounds a bit like a grandma in some places. LOL Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel are all about 25 now.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Klaine would've happened in NBK.**

_The Subway_

Rachel sat in the uncomfortable waiting room, playing with her dark strands of hair. The other girls in the room were going over music, double checking their monologues, looking through dialogue with boyfriends, husbands, and brothers.

"So, do you guys have any professional experience?" She asked nervously, fearing she was hopelessly outdone by these girls.

"No, but I was the lead in every school musical since freshman year." A girl with white-blonde hair in the corner says. She's tiny and waifish.

"I lead the musicals and the plays. Two a year." A brunette like Rachel but with a softer face said.

"I was the President of our school choir." A girl with long, stringy red hair said.

"Oh. I was the lead female soloist of our glee club. We even won Nationals one year." Rachel said, she was starting to get worried.

Finally, she was called in. Rachel sang her song with as much heart as she could, and applied herself into the character's position, jamming herself into the character's too small shoes.

Finally, the director said something. "Thank you, Ms. Berry. If you get a part you will receive information in the mail in about a month."

But nothing like that ever came in the mail.

And she went to more and more auditions.

And she never got a part.

Rachel was a Broadway wash up. She was April Rhodes the Second, she realized one night, as she poured herself the wine from the box.

She had forgone applying to colleges for her dream, so she would never get a good job. Her life was now shaping up to be one, huge, solid failure.

Then she remembered one of the girls at her audition. She was wearing and extremely pretty, fitting white shirt. Rachel had asked her who it was by. "The Hummel Line. I think some guy named Kurt owns it." She had answered.

So Kurt had succeeded in the fashion world! It just wasn't fair. Kurt was probably selling things and bringing in hundreds a day with his insane design talent. But Rachel had applied her lovely voice, and what did she get? Wine in a box! Always struggling to pay rent! A cashiering job at the grocery store!

But there was that tiny speck of compassion for others in Kurt somewhere, even though he used the rest on himself. Maybe if she could find him, Kurt would help her.

In the next day, Rachel researched as much on Kurt Hummel as was possible. Mainly she got results from people recommending his clothing and hand bags, but there were other things too. Photographs. Personal information. Kurt looked like a slight matured high school version of himself, but he never smiled in the photos.

Rachel found out things about his personal life too. Kurt Hummel was as straight as a bendy straw- but she knew that in high school very well. Apparently he was living with his partner, Blaine Anderson, (the first and not the last gay man Rachel dated briefly) somewhere in New York City. Apparently after Mr. Anderson's death, his wife had decided to help Kurt with the line, donating money and effort.

Now she just had to find him.

But she didn't expect it to be so damn easy.

Rachel had left the internet cafe fifteen minutes earlier than usual, soon enough to catch the 5:30 subway instead of the 6:00 subway.

She sat down and rearranged her purse and computer bag on her back when she looked up and saw him right across the aisle. He was stressed and red faced. Was this fate? Destiny? Or was the universe playing some royal joke on her and this wasn't Kurt Hummel at all?

Kurt was not feeling too good. He'd gone to one of those enormous high rise buildings, up twenty stories in an elevator, and that didn't make him feel to good. He could never adjust to being so high in the air yet inside a building and it always frazzled him. He'd been expecting to go too his first interview for a major magazine, (it was for CosmoGirl, but you take what you can get) and he'd been stood up by them. He'd checked in with their secretary and waited. All day. It was a waste of his lifetime.

Rachel checked to make sure he wasn't talking or listening to a BlueTooth or anything, and then she finally said the words. "Mr. Hummel, do you remember a Rachel Berry?"

Kurt heard the girls voice, but he didn't look. "I knew a Rachel Berry. But how would you know the same one?"

"Because I am her." Kurt looked up and stared Rachel in the eye. Her hair was stringy and unhealthy now, but who could forget that face, that annoying posture she held herself in, or god forbid, her atrocious fashion choices? Oh, it was _the _Rachel Berry.

"Rachel?" Kurt said, kind of astonished. "What the _fresh hell _happened to you?"

"I'm a washed up dreamer." The girl said, in a tone that wasn't quite sad.

"Come with me- we're going to wash you up, and I'm going to find out what the big bad city freaking did to you."

And so Rachel followed him out of the subway. If only she knew what to do now that Kurt was helping her.

Kurt took her to a large condominium. He went inside, unlocking a mail box, taking things out and slamming it shut. Then he punched in a combination too fast for Rachel to see in a box next to the door. Then they went inside, and got in the elevator.

It was an utterly average elevator, the building was ten stories high. He pressed the button for level three. Kurt would've preferred to live on ground floor, or level two, but those condos were usually reserved for the elderly and those with small children.

He took a key from his ring and turned it through the apartment door.

Rachel didn't know what to expect from his apartment. It was low lit, the walls an off-white color. A man was hunched over a table, a desk light hanging over him. There were several obnoxiously thick books surrounding him, and empty coffee cups, and lots, and lots, of papers. The man was emitting soft, rhythmic snores.

"He's in law school." Kurt explained, shaking the other's shoulder. The man freaked out, waking up fast, a piece of paper stuck to his forehead. Kurt picked away the paper while his partner calmed down.

"Holy fuck Kurt, how many times have I told you not to wake me up?" The man, Blaine, said, exasperated, still catching his breath.

"Blaine, we have a guest." Kurt said patiently. "Blaine, do you remember Rachel Berry?"

"Yeah, I kissed her when I was drunk and thought I was bi for a couple days 'cause of it." Blaine answered coarsely, still ruffled. He hadn't noticed Rachel yet.

"Well Blaine, Rachel is right by the door."

"Oh shit..." Blaine said, running a couple fingers through his heavily gelled hair.

"Forgive him." Kurt told Rachel, his cheeks going red. "He's a bit stressed these days. He and law school aren't getting along, but bless his heart, its what he wants to do."

"Sorry." Blaine said, getting up. He went straight for the kitchenette, kicking up the coffee maker.

"Blaine, you'll be in bed in a couple hours..." Kurt complained, but there was no response from the other. Blaine returned with a tray of coffee and a small bowl of sugar, setting it down on the counter top. The dining table was covered in Blaine's work, they'd just sit down at the bar stools. Kurt took his coffee black, claiming that was the only way it was good for you, but Blaine and Rachel dumped sugar in it fast.

Kurt sipped some coffee. "So, Rachel, can you tell me what happened?"

So Rachel started from the beginning.

In the course of the time, they had moved from the bar stools to the loveseat and arm chair in front of a modest TV. When all the idle chit-chat ended, it was well past midnight.

"Rachel, you can't go home now. New York isn't safe at this hour." Kurt said, as Rachel insisted that it was about time she stopped intruding and left.

"Well, then what am I going to do?" She asked.

"We have a spare room."

"But I won't have any pajamas, or clothes for tomorrow..."

"You honestly think I don't have clothes here? Rachel, I always thought you were a bit dim, but _honestly? _Stay with Blaine. I'll be right back." Kurt snarled, honestly offended.

When he returned, he dumped clothing on Rachel. A soft petal pink nightgown that felt like water beneath her fingers. A baggy gray flannel shirt that hung from her hands, and light black pants. Duh. When Kurt was designing, he didn't just draw, he sew clothing too. Rachel felt stupid now as she rubbed her fingers on her forehead.

Rachel had no more arguments. "Fine. Show me the spare room."

Rachel went into the room and left Kurt and Blaine alone. They moved into their bedroom, slipping out of clothing into pajamas. Kurt stopped Blaine just before he climbed into bed.

"Blaine... I don't want helping her to be a one night thing." Kurt told him, grabbing his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Blaine said.

"I think we should help her get on her feet again. It's like, our responsibility. I should at least supply her with decent clothing more often."

"Do what you want Kurt. If you want her too move in, she can have the spare room. Its not like were gonna have a kid or something. We can kick her on the couch if somebody's visiting."

Kurt smiled softly, the crinkled smile. "Thanks Blaine. You don't know how much it means." Kurt said.

"Actually, I think I do." Blaine said, before softly kissing Kurt. He turned off the lights. In the muffled darkness, Blaine said, "Let's get to bed."


	2. Of Woolen Sweaters

**A/N: Thanks for all the story alerts, and the two reviews! This isn't the response I got for Italian Ice, but response is response! And to my Italian Ice readers, yes, I am still working on Italian Ice! I'm just enthusiastic for this. ;)**

_Of Woolen Sweaters_

Rachel snoozed softly on the soft mattress. She was for the moment, at least. Then Kurt's still high voice interrupted her. "Chop chop! You've got a bright day ahead of you! You've got a new job!" Kurt announced to her, pulling the blankets off of Rachel. "My hair..." Rachel muttered.

"Rachel, you're among friends. _Gay _friends. Come on, eat some breakfast then take a shower!" Kurt said, pulling Rachel out of the room.

Kurt pulled her out into the living room kitchen combo, where the dining table had been cleared from Blaine's studying from the night before. The coffee machine was running and the sound hung in the air, the radio playing a jazz number. Kurt pushed Rachel into the seat, who sat there groggily as Blaine and Kurt, who were still in there night clothes, flitted around, pouring water and counting silverware and setting things on the table.

Finally, breakfast was ready. Blaine and Kurt turned out to be great chefs, whipping together oatmeal whilst getting out and preparing expensive bagels from a good, organic bakery.

Rachel spread cream cheese on a bagel that was still warm from being heated, biting in. It tasted amazing.

"Rachel, Blaine and I have a proposal for you." Kurt said after Rachel finished her first bagel and headed for a second.

"Yes?" She asked tentatively.

"Well, we presume your situation isn't going well. We'd like to help you out." Blaine smiled as Kurt said that, squeezing Kurt's hand beneath the table. "I'd like you too work on the fashion company with me. Maybe with our combined will we can make woolen sweaters stylish. Sound good?" Kurt said.

Rachel smiled. "One more thing." Kurt told her. "We want you to move in here. God only knows where you live." It was too good to be true. That ratty, dingy apartment was home no more...

"When?" Rachel asked, her smile breaking. "As soon as we're all presentable enough to go out." Kurt told her. "Blaine doesn't have classes this weekend, and Kurt Hummel works when Kurt Hummel wants to work."

And they finished breakfast and got ready to go.

Rachel put on the clothing Kurt gave her the night before, it fit her well. The black pants weren't fitted, but they hung on her waist perfectly. The gray flannel was warm, and Rachel had to admit it... cute.

Kurt had freaking talent.

Rachel went into the second bathroom to take a shower. There was a multitude of skincare products on the counter and a stall shower. She took off the clothing from Kurt, placing it in a cupboard, turned on the hot water and cried. But they weren't the accustomed tears of sorrow. She cried because maybe things were starting to look up. She could only hope.

Kurt sat at the mirror, doing his morning moisturizing routine. After the two had moved in together, Kurt had finally convinced Blaine to take better care of his skin. Blaine had his own skin products now, that he wore religiously, for terror of Kurt finding out if he didn't.

There were two showers running, his and Blaine's, and the one in the bathroom off the hall. Kurt had already showered and dried his hair. He got dressed fast, pulling clothing together.

Blaine came out half dressed. Kurt could hear him moving around the other site of the bedroom while the other shower turned off. "We'll give Rachel twenty minutes. Then we bother her until we can leave." Kurt told him, as he pulled their bed back together. Both he and Blaine were violent sleeps, kicking and slugging each other in their dream state, and the sheets and the blankets always ended up being in a little pile at the foot of the bed beneath the comforter.

Kurt could hear the spare blow dryer now. Five minutes had passed. Blaine was ready now too. Oh, the luxuries of being a boy.

Kurt went over to Blaine and kissed him softly. They looked at each other fondly, before going in for another. This would be a nice way to spend the time.

Rachel went through her shower routine faster than usual. She turned the hair dryer to a setting that was too hot for her hair and dried it twice as fast- she didn't want to make Kurt and Blaine, who had been so generous, to be stuck waiting for her.

She got dressed again and left the bathroom, heading for the door that could only be Kurt and Blaine's room. The door was firmly closed. Apprehensive, Rachel knocked slowly, clearly.

Kurt and Blaine had pulled apart when their was a knock on their bedroom door. Blaine sat down on the bed and Kurt opened the door to a blushing Rachel.

"Did I, uh, interrupt anything?" Rachel stammered, seeing how visibly flustered Kurt was.

"No, no." Kurt answered as Blaine got off the bed. "Shall we go?"

Rachel led them into her cramped apartment. She had called the landlord to say she was moving out earlier. They took several duffel bags from Kurt and Blaine's apartment and Rachel wormed out her own. Blaine had the unfortunate job of watching all the stuff in the lobby as boxes and bags came continuously streaming in. Finally, the apartment was unpacked, and Blaine took a ride in a taxi with all the junk.

Finally, all of Rachel's things were in the new apartment. Kurt's eyebrow furrowed at the clothing. Rachel went into the spare room with her things, unpacking clothing and stacking books in the corners.

But she knew there was more kindness to come. She had underestimated what would happen when Kurt put his get-shit-done shoes on. Mostly because he never did it for anyone else before.

The next morning, they didn't have such a big breakfast. Blaine had left for classes, and Kurt had taken out the sketchbooks and the sewing machine. He was hunched over a drawing as Rachel sat down with a bowl of cereal.

"So what great expedition is today?" She asked him. He looked up, chewing on the eraser of the pencil.

"Blaine's mom, Lillian is coming in about an hour. We're going to work on designing today. Maybe we can make Rachel Berry style chic with a bit of work." Kurt said, staring at his drawing. A girl was wearing a pair of hastily drawn light gray skinny jeans, the kind that you have to curl your feet in to get on. It was very un-Rachel Berry chic.

"What is Lillian like?" Rachel asked.

"Blonde. Stupidly skinny. The best person on earth." Kurt said, getting up to pour himself another mug of coffee.

"Oh. Do you think she'll like me?"

"Pah! Lillian Anderson likes everyone." Kurt said, as if this was extremely obvious, even though Rachel had only known that Blaine's mother had helped Kurt out a bit before this conversation.

"That's reassuring." Rachel said quietly, as she finished her cereal. But before she got up, Kurt stopped her, grabbing her hand.

"Rachel, don't worry, okay? Lillian is an angel. She'll love you." Kurt told her, Rachel blushed, feeling silly for worrying so much. "It's okay Rachel, really."

Then the doorbell rang. "That's probably her!" Kurt smiled enthusiastically, and Rachel managed a soft, meaningless smile.

Kurt opened the apartment door. A small, shorter-than-her, timid blonde woman with a fire in her eyes appeared in the door way.

"Hello Kurt, how are you today?" The woman said, she had a high, squeaky, but loud, so very loud, voice.

"I'm fine. Lillian, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is Lillian, Blaine's mother." Kurt said. "Lillian, Rachel is an old friend of mine. I'm giving her a job. We're going to make woolen sweaters fab together." Kurt grinned, as Lillian brushed past him to Rachel, shaking her hand vigorously.

"It's nice to meet you, Rachel!" Lillian said enthusiastically.

"It's nice to meet you to, Lillian. I hear you really help out at the company." Rachel said, hoping she was saying the right things.

"Yes, Blaine's father was always a bit well-to-do, but since he's passed on, I've decided to help Kurt with The Hummel Line." Lillian paused, smiling sweetly. "Kurt's got some real genius in that noggin."

Kurt smiled shyly. "All right, lets sit down. Lillian, would you like some coffee? Or tea?" Kurt asked her, pulling her over to the dining table. Lillian sat down in the chair Rachel had been occupying before.

"Tea, thank you Kurt. Earl Grey, you know me." Lillian said, taking off a white shoulder bag with complicated buttons and zippers. The tag on the inside read _THE HUMMEL LINE_. Rachel hadn't noticed before, but the clothing she wore the day before had the same tags stitched on sloppily.

Kurt was boiling water in the kitchenette, so Rachel sat down next to Lillian, who was taking papers and books out of the bag. She also grabbed a stick of expensive lipstick and put more on. Rachel hadn't noticed before, but Lillian's lips were a startling shade of pink.

Kurt came out with a tea pot and several cups, and pushed the chair besides his out of the way so he could place his in the center of his side of the table, where his own stuff littered every free space. Lillian and Rachel poured themselves tea first, but Kurt drank some as well.

"So, I'm thinking, in consideration for Rachel, we should try to make some nice woolen sweaters. I have to admit myself- those sweaters are terribly warm. But they're always made very ugly." Kurt said, rolling his eyes, remembering the Christmas sweaters Rachel would wear from Thanksgiving into January. He wouldn't be surprised if she still had them.

"Well, they could be nice if they were so irritatingly baggy in a bad way." Lillian said in a cool voice. Rachel looked at her own sweater. It was pink and red with horizontal stripes. And very baggy.

"Very valuable input." Kurt said, scribbling on a note card _tight fit_. "What do you think, Rachel?"

"No big designs." Rachel said, as if she knew what she is talking about. "Wool is pretty thick, and you'll have trouble making a big design without it looking almost pixelated." Rachel felt that she confused herself more than anything.

"That's good too." Kurt said, surprising Rachel. He wrote down _simple design. _"I think we should stay to more neutral colors, like black, grays, whites, rose petal pink, light yellow, things like that. Gaudy colors are really overpowering in a sweater like that.

"I agree, Kurt. What do you think, Rachel?" Lillian asked her, trying to help Rachel out.

"Yeah. You're right Kurt." Rachel tried to ignore the fact that her sweater was scarlet red and hot pink.

Overall, the design session went well. Lillian and Rachel seemed to like each other. When Rachel had gone to the bathroom, Lillian had whispered to Kurt, "She's so shy, trying to fit in in here!" Kurt decided not to correct Lillian in the fact, that Rachel was many things, but _shy _and _soft spoken_? Those were things Rachel Berry certainly was not. Kurt just smiled. Lillian could remain in her blissful ignorance of Rachel being so impossibly irritating at times. But so far, Rachel hadn't been to annoying. Maybe this would work out after all.

Kurt just smiled to himself after Lillian had left and Rachel was in her room doing whatever Rachel did when she was being quiet. Blaine would be home soon and they were going on a surprise dinner date with Rachel. Not to mention that Kurt had arranged a surprise actual date too.

Finding old acquaintances in New York was just to damn easy, it seemed. Kurt hoped Rachel Berry would be happy to see one Jesse St. James again.


	3. The Fake Double Date

**A/N: I hope you don't mind the wait- a lot has been happening. On too the third chapter!**

_The Fake Double Date_

Blaine got home, kissing Kurt on the cheek as means of greeting. Rachel felt like an intruder, as she saw the blush burst on Kurt's face. She hadn't dated anyone in ages- anyone who got to know her and her past had declared to themselves, "too much baggage" and distanced themselves from her quietly.

"So, Rachel, do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Kurt asked kindly. "Blaine and I know this adorable little diner. Do you want to come?"

"Sounds good." Rachel said, trying not to salivate at the thought of a burger that wasn't from McDonalds.

Kurt informed Rachel that she wasn't allowed to come if he didn't dress her later. This time she was put in things he was already selling, the stitching was perfect and held a cold uniformity. It was a soft pale green thing, hugging her stomach tight. Kurt's clothing was a fast growing object of fascination to her.

Rachel curled her hair with her own cheap curling iron, new corkscrews tumbling down her head, joining the natural ringlets. She brushed it all roughly, applying drugstore make up.

Kurt pops in. The concept of her privacy is unknown to him. "Are you ready to go?" He asks.

"Yes, I am." She said tugging her hair with the brush one last time.

The diner is a cute little 50's joint with a real jukebox. Its playing an old Beatles song.

"Oh, by the way, we're meeting with a friend too, tonight. Is that okay, Rach?" Kurt asks, blushing as go in.

"Yeah, that's fine." Rachel tells him, and then, they sit down.

With her ex-boyfriend.

It's Jesse St. James.

Kurt was apprehensive about the whole thing. Blaine had met Jesse in school, Jesse was trying to sue a director who had gone against their contract. The two had gotten along rather well for a short while, and had exchanged phone numbers.

One day, Blaine had decided to have Jesse over for a coffee date and to meet Kurt. When Jesse had walked in the door, Kurt had cried, "Holy shit, I know you!"

And Jesse had returned with, "Huh, small world, eh?" and a small smirk.

Blaine and Jesse had continued being friends.

But the night before, in the comfortable silence as they lay in bed, Blaine had whispered, "Kurt, you knew Jesse because he dated Rachel in High School, right?"

Kurt rolled over and faced Blaine. "Yes, where are you going with this?"

Blaine smiled. "We should set them up."

Kurt grinned, and softly kissed Blaine on the nose. "You're right. What's the worst that could happen?"

Rachel sat down with Kurt and Blaine, and a pretty waitress with long blonde hair walked over, smacking on bubble gum. "Hi guys, my name is Khloe, and I'll be your server today. D'ya want anything to drink?"

Kurt and Blaine both ordered coffees, Rachel ordered a soda. Jesse spoke up for the first time, saying, "water, please."

When Khloe had left, Rachel and Jesse stared at each other for a while. Finally, Jesse said, "Hello, Rachel." with the smallest hints of a smile.

"Hi, Jesse." Rachel pretended she wasn't swooning. He was still lovely looking, like he hadn't aged since High School. Rachel knew she had.

When they left the diner, Rachel hugged Kurt tightly. Jesse had already left. "Thank you, so, so much!" She had cried into his shoulder, sobbing. Jesse had liked her. At the end of the dinner, he had asked for her number. She wrote it down, and he gave her his. Rachel was swelling with excitement.

Kurt had pulled her off of him, clasping her hands. "Rachel, you need to thank Blaine. Jesse is his friend and it was his idea."

And to Blaine's surprise, Rachel hugged him too. He squeezed her soft body, and she whispered in his ear, "You guys have no idea how thankful I am."

And then they walked back to the apartment.

The next day, Kurt sat down with Rachel. He slammed a brand new sketch book in front of her, and an expensive looking box of colored pencils.

"Draw." He said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel said, staring at it. "What am I supposed to draw?" She said in a quiet voice.

"Anything. Everything." Kurt gave her a couple more tools. I want you to sit here and draw on that notebook until its covered with ideas."

Rachel stared at him, and wrote in big, bubble letters on it, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"That's a good start. Now draw stuff in it and the background. I've got to go write some emails." And then Kurt walked away.

And so Rachel drew. Stripes and patterns, shapes, characters, and then Kurt returned, sitting down and watching her.

Finally, she finished. Almost the entire paper was covered with drawings and words. "Good, good." Kurt told her, turning the pad towards himself. "Is there a pattern you particularly like on here?"

Rachel looked at the pad skeptically, before pointing at the U. It was filled with the phrase "livelife" in every inch of it.

"I like that one too." Kurt smiled. "Now, what do you want to do with it?" He cleanly tore Rachel's paper from the pad, and quickly sketched the shape of a shirt.

He handed Rachel the pencil. Rachel slowly drew it, a shirt with elbow length sleeves that would slowly cinch and tighten at the stomach, in her imagination, at least. She was almost proud of it.

"Didn't know you had it in you." Kurt grinned, taking both pieces of paper. "I'm going to the fabric store. Try not to cause any property damage."

Kurt had disappeared, returned with a bag, went into a room, and emerged several hours later after Blaine had arrived back, and this time with a new garment in tow. Rachel had almost cried, he'd not only made the design of the shirt, he'd embroidered it with "lovelife" it was amazing. How did he do it?

"Try it on." He told her, nudging the shirt into her arms. Rachel went into the bathroom, throwing off her T-shirt, and putting on the shirt. It fit just like she imagined it. She tried not to squeal, looking in the mirror. She left, and went back into the living room.

"You like it?" Kurt asked, smiling at the fit on the girl.

"You're really dumb, you know," Rachel said, "asking questions like that. I love it!" She smiled. Blaine glanced at them over his homework.

"Wow, I never guessed Rachel Berry would be good at fashion design." Kurt sighed, circling her like a vulture, looking for flaws on the clothing.

"I didn't either. Though I may miss my knee socks." Rachel said mournfully.

"You will never see those again. If I see you wearing them, I will personally pay for them to be burned." Kurt threatened, but Rachel had a tingle in the back of her mind that he wasn't joking.


	4. Sewing and Soap

**A/N: This chapter is pointless. Lets continue with life. :)**

_Sewing and Soap_

"Guys, I'm gonna go to bed early tonight." Rachel said to Kurt and Blaine, surprising Kurt. She was still clutching the freshly made garment.

"Good night, Rachel." Kurt said, hugging her soundly. Rachel nodded to Blaine, who also wished her a good night, before leaving for her guest room.

"That shirt was actually pretty amazing, Kurt." Blaine said, getting up and kissing Kurt on the lips. "That was really nice of you."

"Hey, she designed it. All I had to do was sew it." Kurt said, defending Rachel. He believed she deserved the credit.

"Babe, you hate embroidery." Blaine had him there. Kurt rolled his eyes.

Rachel got up in the morning. She'd gone to bed early the night before, but she'd heard Kurt and Blaine messing about in the apartment, cracking jokes and eating food. Finally, they'd left to go to a bar. The house went silent and she fell asleep.

The house was still very quiet now. She slipped out of bed, putting her feet into slippers. She padded into the kitchen, and saw Blaine asleep on the couch, snoozing slowly. Had Kurt and Blaine gotten into a fight at the bar?

Rachel opened the cabinet drawer and took out a plastic cup, filling it with tap water that she drank slowly. She heard more foot steps, and Kurt came into the kitchen, disheveled looking at this time of the morning.

"Hey Rachel." He mumbled, taking an orange juice carton from the fridge.

"Were you and Blaine fighting last night?" Rachel asked.

"I can't take alcohol well. Blaine was meeting a friend, and on the ride back I think I was accusing him of checking her out. I don't really remember. But I was pretty mad, so I guess he decided to sleep on the couch." Kurt blushed.

"Oh, so everything's okay?" Rachel inquired nosily.

Kurt gave her a look. "I would say so." He sighed. "I'm a bit of a bitch sometimes, but Blaine loves me anyways. I guess."

"Usually I get over it." The deepest voice in the apartment mumbled, entering the tight kitchen space. Rachel hopped on top of the counter, still sipping her water.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped. "You're up, seriously love, I'm really sorry. I was confused." He looked at the floor, his cheeks coloring red.

"No hard feelings. But you should apologize to Mona though." Blaine said, and laughed softly. "You slapped her."

"I guess I'm a stupid angry drunk. I'll call Mona Simmons or whatever later if you give me the number." Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips, and Rachel felt like an intruder. _Again_. Kurt moved over to the coffee machine, turning it on. "Rachel, do you want some? And dearie, please get off my counter. Blaine is the only person allowed to jump on the furniture in this house."

"I kind of like dancing on top of furniture." Blaine stuck his hands deep in the pockets of his pajamas, grumbling.

"Kind of? I think obsessively is the word you were looking for in that statement, Blaine." Kurt tutted, as the coffee machine screamed.

"Kurt. Your just trying to embarrass me in front of Rachel." Blaine said accusingly, staring at his fellow hobbit.

"Exactly," was Kurt's response.

It was a busy day. Kurt continued to help Rachel learn to sew, and she ended up eating dinner with several bandaged fingers. She obviously wasn't very good at it, Kurt could remember her original Lady Gaga outfit, when she wore a dress with stuffed animals stapled on. Rachel hated sewing.

No, hated wasn't a good enough word. Despised. Detested. It was really, honestly... abominable? Yeah, that was a decent word for it. She just wasn't good at it. Her fingers ached, and the stitches were lopsided and too large and on the wrong side of the fabric. The piece look awful- but what could she do? Apparently they were "trying" again tomorrow. Kurt had begun to get impatient towards the end of the day, and had gotten crabby and fed up with her mistakes. Rachel was almost afraid of tomorrow.

She glanced at Kurt over the table, who was listening politely to Blaine's story of the evening. Rachel had learned very quickly that Kurt and Blaine had a sit down dinner every night, and that the almost had a ritual for the discussions at the table. Blaine would describe, in great detail, his day at law school, and then the discussion would move to some kind of debate over a certain person that they both knew- tonight it was about Mona Simmons, who Kurt had slapped. Kurt was apologizing and Blaine was just laughing- but Rachel wondered if she'd once been the subject of a discussion like this once.

Rachel finished her food and excused herself from the table.

"Kurt, do you think Rachel feels uncomfortable with us?" Blaine brought up the question a long while later, as they went through the dishes. Kurt's sleeves were pushed up past his elbows, and he was deep in soapy water with a sponge and wash clothe. The dishwasher was broken, so this was what the couple had to do.

"Blaine, she just moved in with strange people she hasn't seen this high school, who have changed considerably, and introduced her to an ex-boyfriend who made breakfast on her head." Kurt breathed out. "Do you think she's going to prance in totally comfortable around us?" He sounded almost astonished.

"Sometime I wonder why you aren't the lawyer." Blaine said, making a face. "You have such better opinions than me in like... everything?"

"Point taken. But I think you'd make a lousy fashion designer Blaine, _just saying._" Kurt said with a light laugh.

"Jerk!" Blaine said excitedly. He reached into the sink, got a handful of the foam, and pushed it into Kurt's hair playfully, mushing the stiff locks with soap.

"You. Did not. Mess up. My hair." Kurt said, in a tone almost dangerous. "We've been together what, eight years? And you have no learned that is an absolute no no?" Kurt exhaled heavily.

"Well Kurt, what are you going to do?" Blaine whispered.

"This." Kurt reached into the sinking, throwing the sponge at Blaine, drenching his shirt in bubbles and water.

Blaine responded wordlessly, grabbing the rag and hitting Kurt over the head with it. Kurt gave him the famous, "Bitch, please?" face, and a fight ensued, until Rachel stepped in in a ratty bathrobe, obviously coming to inquire about the noise.

"What are you guys doing?" She said, almost cracking up.

"The dishes." Kurt and Blaine chorused.


	5. Finn

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Anyways, just for clarification, Rachel DID NOT go to Prom with Jesse, and Rachel and Finn DID NOT kiss on stage at Nationals. **

**BTW: I told myself I couldn't go on Tumblr until I updated both New York isn't Good to Girls AND This Isn't Right... Half an hour later I'm written eight hundred words and I'm updating this. How long is it gonna take me to finish the update for This Isn't Right? ;) If you want my tumblr btw: www(.)bitchshoes-on(.)tumblr(.)com  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Finn<em>

Kurt was lying in bed, in that funny stage halfway between slumber and wakefulness when he head something loud and boisterous burst into his apartment. Somebody was shouting, and Blaine was right next to him, and the voice was simply to masculine and deep to be Rachel.

Blaine stirred, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Whatever it was behind the door was pounding on it, worried about walking right in like they had the apartment.

"Come in." Blaine said tiredly, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor.

Finn burst through the door, Kurt stared at him through the covers. "Finn... What the hell are you doing here? You live in Burlington. Vermont. As in... Like, five hours away from here... and its five in the morning." Kurt yawned, glancing at his alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes staring at his stepbrother.

"Quinn and I were fighting... and she threw me out!" Finn tried to explain, rubbing knots out of the back of his neck.

Kurt could hear footsteps, and Rachel appeared in the doorway. "Isn't it a little early to have visitors?" She wondered aloud, not seeing Finn's face.

"Baby, I wish, but this guy is something else." Kurt had momentarily sat up, but now he just flopped violently back onto his pillows.

"Rachel?" Finn said, sounding astonished, turning around to Finn.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel sneered at him. The summer after her junior year, she had grown very bitter over her relationship with him.

"I'm Kurt's stepbrother. What are you doing in his apartment?" Finn said, innocently.

"I live here." Rachel said nonchalantly, her heels clicking together in her discomfort.

"Oh." And it suddenly got very awkward.

* * *

><p>Finn waited for Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel to sufficiently get up. Kurt pranced out of the master bedroom and bright yellow skinny jeans and a button-up white shirt, straight into the kitchenette, setting up the coffee maker. Soon, the whir of the machine and the smell of coffee filled the empty room.<p>

Rachel was next, in another Kurt made outfit, a dress that ended just below her knees, bubble gum pink.

Blaine finally came, his hair smoothed down by gel, he sat down next to Rachel, freeing her from having to sit next to Finn. Kurt brought out food quickly, arranging toasted bagels and butters on the table, before sitting down on Finn's other side. The conversation was awkward and stilted.

"Finn, how long do you think you'll be here?" Kurt asked, pouring himself a glass of water.

"However long it is until your dad's out of the hospital." Burt had had another heart attack two weeks previously, and Kurt hadn't been able to scrouge up the time or money to get to Lima yet, which he was very upset about. If Kurt didn't have these resources- how could Finn? "Then I guess it'll probably be okay to ask my mom for plane tickets." Finn finished, before taking a giant bite of a bagel.

"Oh." Kurt said. He finished his bagel, glancing at Rachel across the table worriedly. "Rachel and I were going to go running in the park today." Kurt said hurriedly, getting up.

Rachel mouthed, "what?" at him when Finn wasn't looking at her.

Kurt grabbed her hand, and pulled her into his and Blaine's bedroom.

"Since when do you run?" Rachel inquired.

"Running is a pain in the ass but it gave me a great one?" Kurt offered, reciting a quote he heard once. "Since now. I really don't want Finn here. This complicates things."

"Is it bad that I can't keep my eyes off him?" Rachel wondered aloud.

"Yes." Kurt answered, opening his closet and probing it for sneakers. "I can't believe I don't have any running sneakers. Blaine does, but his feet are like, miniscule, like he is." He threw a pair of men's Nike sneakers at Rachel. "Try those on. Blaine seriously has really small feet."

"Why am I going running in a pink dress? Ugh. Just, every time I'm with Finn, he sweeps me off my feet..."

"Scratch that. It's raining." Kurt said, glancing at the window that overlooked the city street, which was currently being bathed in beating sun rays. "Rachel, if a boy sweeps you off your face, he's in the perfect position you on your ass." He quipped.

"Kurt, the weather is beautiful. We're going shopping." Rachel said. "Ugh. Stupid boy."

"Ugh. Stupid life." Kurt said. "You have just condemned yourself to the Kurt Hummel Shopping Extravaganza, you know." Kurt said.

"Lord help me." Rachel grinned, pulling off a sneaker. "By the way, these are like a billion sizes to big."

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt said, picking up Rachel's bare foot and examining it. "Girl, my hand is bigger that your foot." He said, pressing his palm against the pad of her feet, turning out that his fingers indeed, extending beyond her toes. Rachel giggled. "God, girls have small feet." Kurt said.

Blaine walked in very suddenly. "Finn's watching TV." Blaine reported. "And Kurt, what the hell are you doing with Rachel's foot?"

"I'm studying its smallness. I mean, Grilled Cheesus, Blaine, this girl has smaller feet than you."

Blaine scowled at his boyfriend. "That's because she's a girl, idiot. Girls have small feet."

"Well, I've never actually thought about it, but gosh Blaine, there is somebody in this world with smaller feet than you!"

"Why is this so shocking to you Kurt?" Blaine said, his tone almost sad. "This whole conversation is offensive."

"Oh come on. Its shocking to everyone. I bet Rachel believed she had bigger feet than you. Rachel, did you figure you had bigger feet than Blaine?"

"No comment." Rachel said, pulling her own ballet flats back on.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Kurt quietly sneaked out of the apartment, before bursting into laughter when they were on the elevator.<p>

"Kurt... why is this so much fun?" Rachel giggled, sitting down on the corner of the elevator floor. Kurt smiled a wide grin.

"Screwing with Finn is always fun. Honestly, it took you that long to figure it out?" Kurt paused for a moment, a bemused expression on his face. "I feel bad for Blaine though. And Finn in turn. When Blaine is stressed he gets really apathetic. So Finn can't expect any sympathy."

Rachel smiled slowly. "Finn deserves it." She finally decided, standing back up.

"Rachel..." Kurt sighed. "You can't remain bitter over a failed High School relationship forever."

"I can try." Rachel decided. "I hate him. For what he did to me."

"Well, if you plan any sabotage, leave me and Blaine out."

* * *

><p>That evening, Kurt tipped Rachel off to go out shopping or meet Jesse somewhere or <em>something <em>so he and Blaine could take Finn out without the awkwardness between Finn and Rachel ruining the evening.

They took Finn out to a real Italian restaurant in their neighborhood.

It was a decision they quickly began to regret.

"Are you sure spaghetti and pizza aren't on the menu?" Finn whined. Kurt and Blaine shared a look, both of their expressions screaming, _god, this boy is uncultured. We should've gone to a Golden __Carral or a steakhouse. _

"Yes Finn, we're sure. Why don't you try the giardiniera? I hear this restaurant actually makes it themselves."

"What is it?" Finn asked, trying to find something on the large menu desperately.

"Giardiniera is a mixture of pickled vegetables. Its very good."

"No."

Eventually, the group did manage to order food and drinks.

"So Finn. Tell us whats going on, now, please."

"Well, you know how we were happy in Burlington? I mean, jobs were tight. I worked at that ECHO place we showed you as a janitor for awhile. But we had food on the table and Quinn was happy, and it wasn't a place that wasn't Lima."

Kurt nodded, and Finn continued. "Quinn was working for the hospital there, for her residency. But it was hard. She'd work really long hours, and come home all stressed out. I tried to make her feel better, and she'd just snap at me. Last night, when she got home, I tried to give her a back rub... And she totally flipped out about how I seriously didn't get it and its all my fault that her residency is so hard and she hated me. She went all scary Quinn and threw me out. Then I drove down here to you guys through the night.

Kurt and Blaine sat in silence, stunned. More importantly, when would Finn leave? They couldn't throw Rachel OR Finn out at this point... They'd just have to wait and hope nobody died until Kurt's dad got better, or they could afford plane tickets.


	6. Blaine's Problem

**Ew! It's a filler chapter! I know- another? Don't worry, I've already planned some of the next chapters out- at least they have plot development! Yay~~**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine's Problem<em>

It had been no secret to Kurt beforehand that Blaine cracked under pressure from school easily- Kurt discovered that back before they were even boyfriends. Blaine would put things off and get in trouble for it, and then he would enlist Kurt to try and get it back together again.

And now, about eight years later, he still put off studying for law school, and he was doing so at the moment to make out with Kurt, which, he defended, was a perfectly good use of time.

Now, it wasn't like they had had much time to do this lately, between Finn having turned everything in their apartment into his rock for emotional breakdown, including Rachel, to her disdain, and Rachel's constant presence. But today, both of them were out on business, and damn studying, Blaine wanted to spend some quality time with his boyfriend.

It had started more sweetly, and less blunt and straight forward. Blaine had asked Kurt to lie down on the bed with him, and they had lain there for a bit, holding hands, when Kurt moved in closer, burying his head in Blaine's neck.

Blaine had chastely put a kiss on his forehead, when Kurt shifted and moved up, meeting Blaine's lips to his own. It all happened very quickly then. Blaine rolled over, so he was on top of Kurt, and they started kissing again, faster, and only taking short breaks to gasp as they breathed in wildly.

Blaine could feel Kurt's fingers tightening around his arm, as Blaine fumbled with the buttons on Kurt's shirt. Why did Kurt always were those damn button down shirts, anyways?

Suddenly, Kurt's eyes flew open, and he pushed Blaine off of him. "I'm sorry, but we can't do it now!" He said, sounding quite hysterical.

"Hey, I'm not... I'm sorry Kurt. We shouldn't. I agree. I was caught up in the moment." Blaine said.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but Rachel's going to be home soon and I need to cook dinner, and you need to finish studying for school..."

"About that Kurt." Blaine said, feeling kind of scared as he said the words.

"What about that, Blaine?" Kurt asked, grabbing his hair in his fingers and totally ruining it out of stress.

"I kind of haven't started studying." Blaine let the words spill out.

"Blaine, you're an idiot. Go open a book." Kurt said, getting up, and drifting out of the room.

Blaine sat up over the side of the bed, feeling like an idiot. He ran a hand through his mussed up curls, and decided to leave them be, he didn't have the time.

Blaine stood up, and walked out the door. There his books were, on the table. Blaine inwardly groaned, walking over and sitting down.

This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

><p>Kurt got food out of the fridge, listening to Blaine's heavy breathing. He'd figured he'd help as much as he could after getting some light dinner down his and Blaine's throats- however much help a fashion designer would be for a law student.<p>

Kurt took salad fixings out of the fridge, along with some leftover grilled chicken. He cut up the pieces, before putting them in the fancy mixer, mixing the ingredients up. Then, he split up the salad onto two plates, dressing it with vinegar, and throwing some cheese on top. For seven minutes of preparation, Kurt felt proud.

"Blaine, get some food down that mouth." He called out, as he stepped out of the kitchenette back into the living area. Blaine looked up from his books and grinned.

"Alright! Food!" He said, standing up and snatching a plate from Kurt. He sat down again, shoveling the food in his mouth, feeling almost overjoyed at eating. It was one of those moments when Kurt would stare at him and think... _and to think this is the man I fuck_.

But right now, he couldn't entirely blame him. Well, maybe he could. They hadn't exactly eaten much today.

After a quick, and by quick, Kurt meant quick, Blaine literally shoved all the food down his throat, slammed the plate down next to Kurt, and went back to jotting down new notes as if nothing had just happened... at all.

* * *

><p>Rachel was surprised the next day when Kurt asked her for help with an organizational problem. As far as she knew, Kurt was the most organized person to walk the earth. He had still had every copy of Vogue he'd received since he started his subscription (When he was fourteen) and had them organized by year on a book shelf. The fabric he kept on hand was sorted by material and color. Even the fridge was perfectly organized- fruits in there drawer, vegetables in the other, dairy products had a corner, meat products had a shelf, drinks—so why the hell was Kurt asking for organizational help?<p>

Then she learned the truth- the help wasn't for Kurt himself, and it wasn't just a little dilemma, it was a full blown disaster.

Blaine didn't keep track of anything. He had a "if its important, I'll remember it on my own" attitude toward almost everything in life, which had contributed to two missed anniversaries, forgetting to send his sister a card on her twenty-first birthday earlier that year, and missing several of what were supposed to be surprise restaurant reservations.

Obviously, this was a bit of a problem. Not just in Blaine's life, but in everyone's. If he was cramming for something at the last minute, Blaine was cranky and moody, and took it out on everyone around him, snapping at them, and crying several minutes later. Apparently in his last minute study session, he was too overblown with fear of failing to be mad at Kurt.

Kurt had pretty much cornered her, demanding for help. "Rachel, if there is one thing I've learned about you in the past several weeks, its that you are pretty organized, if not perfectly, seeing as you have any day that you have something planned for planned to something resembling close to the minute, even if your room is a mess."

Rachel blushed at this. "My room isn't that bad! And yes, I do like to plan ahead. I had the date of Finn and I's wedding planned before we broke up."

"While strangely creepy, that isn't the subject at hand. Blaine. Is. A. Mess." Kurt said, accentuating the words. "It's kind of pathetic how often he forgets dates. Maybe between two people we can knock some sense into that overly gelled brain."

Rachel giggled at this completely true stab at the dapper gentleman. "I suppose we could. What do we want Blaine to be doing for his new found organization?" She said, brushing a hair out of her eyes.

"I'm trying to get him to put things in his Google calendar, seeing as he uses a Google account anyways and it is sync-able to his iPhone." Kurt stated kindly.

"Got it." Rachel said, grinning. The two fist bumped, as Kurt secretly got ready to secretly download the needed app to his boyfriend's smart phone.

Blaine was herded by Kurt in a similar manner between the two divas onto the couch with a laptop. "Guys... What are we doing?"

"Solving your problem." Kurt sang, booting up the laptop and opening the web browser. "You, are going to be forced to remember dates now!"

Blaine sighed. "Great." He glanced at Rachel, then at the computer screen in his boyfriend's lap. It was already logged into his Google account, and he watched Kurt choose "Calendar" from the list of options at the top.

"See Blaine, Rachel and I are going to make you check your calendar every day, and to put in everything new. I already stole your iPhone earlier and added the GoogleCalendar app to it, so it will sync to your calendar for you and obnoxiously blare six hours before any big event so you can get ready." Kurt said, as the screen loaded it.

Tentatively, Kurt and Rachel showed Blaine how to work the calendar from his phone and his laptop. Blaine wasn't pleased... But he was happy he wasn't going to be forgetting any more anniversaries or birthdays, either.

So it was a bit of a win-win.


	7. The Proposal

**A/N: **Woot chapter seven! This is one of those "like butter" chapters. Once I got writing, she-bang, I got a chapter done. The song that Jesse sings two verses from is "Deer in the Headlights" by Owl City, a very cute song. I really hate when like, half of the chapter is lyrics from a song, so I condensed it and only included two verses.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>The Proposal<em>

It was a quiet afternoon. Blaine was at a lecture, and Rachel and Kurt were quietly sewing in the living room. There was a first aid kit on hand, mostly for poor Rachel's sake. Rachel already had several bright pink round band aids on the tips of her fingers.

"I'm awful at this!" Rachel groaned, wiping some sweat from her brow.

Kurt rose an eyebrow. "You're even more of a drama queen than me when I get you sewing." he said, finishing off a knot. "And sewing shouldn't even be this hard."

"Well, it is!" Rachel cried, defending herself. The pink shirt she was attempting too stitch lay in her lap. "It's not my fault I have no natural talent with a needle and thread."

"Oh trust me, Rachel Berry, I'll find a way to eventually blame you for your born incompetence in this field." Kurt snapped, poking a new thread through the needle.

They were silent for a bit, except for the occasional curse Rachel would mutter as she yet again stuck herself with the needle.

Rachel mumbled something, and Kurt looked up. She took a deep breath. "What's it like, Kurt?" She asked, her voice considerably softer than before.

"What's what like, Rach?" Kurt said, setting down the blue material.

Rachel took another deep breath. "Having a stable relationship." She said, rushing the words out, cheeks turning red.

Strangely, Kurt got what she was getting at. "Oh. Has it been a long time since you've had someone, Rachel?" He said, being careful about what he said.

"Three years." Rachel said. "Three years since I broke up with my last serious boyfriend." Her voice shook softly.

"Oh Rachel." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around the impish girl, who relaxed slightly in his grasp. "That must be awful."

"It... is." Rachel whispered, resting her head softly on Kurt's shoulder, her long nails burying into his side. "I'm sorry." She said, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Rachel, don't give up. There's Jesse, and there's an innumberable amount of cute boys in New York City!" Kurt smiled, dabbing away the tear with a corner of cloth.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said again, relaxing slightly.

"Don't be." Kurt said, squeezing her one last time. "Lets go get some lunch. How does some wonton soup from that Chinese joint sound?"

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at his cell phone, before flipping through the contacts. <em>Jesse St. James<em>. It said when he got to the "J"s. Blaine pressed the little "call button" hearing the ring tone.

The phone rang twice. "Hello, Jesse St. James." The speaker said, his superior tone dripping through the speaker.

"Hi Jesse, its Blaine. Kurt wanted me to ask you something." Blaine said, a hand on the bedroom door making sure that nobody was walking up the short hall way.

"Oh, hey Blaine. What do you need? If it involves manual labor or effort I'm out ahead of time though." Jesse sneered through the phone.

Blaine held back his chuckle. "You know how me and Kurt took you and Rachel out to dinner with us that day?"

"Yes, I do. I believe I was informed of this event when you invited me." Jesse said, Blaine could picture the devilish look in his eyes almost perfectly.

"Well, Kurt and I were wondering if you could take her out again. You guys are perfect for each other."

"Let me think about it for a moment. Take out pretty girl for a date, get points with future lawyer. Sounds like a win-win for me." Jesse said. "I'll do it. I guess."

"Ah, thanks Jesse, seriously-" Blaine started, but was cut off.

"Blaine, just shut up." Then there was a click and Jesse had apparently hung up.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting on the subway when her phone rang. She picked up the device slowly. "Hello, Rachel Berry speaking." She said.<p>

"Hello, Rachel. Good to hear your voice again." The tone was somewhat familiar, but Rachel still felt uneasy.

"Jesse? Is that you?" Rachel ventured.

"Of course it's me." Jesse said in his perfectly condescending tone. "Look, I've got a proposal for you."

"What would that be?"

"Go to karoke night with me."

Hesitantly, Rachel giggled and agreed.

* * *

><p>Rachel asked Kurt for outfit help, which he enthusiastically agreed to. They went into the bedroom Rachel occupied, straight to the closet. He started digging through the clothing he had (already) given her.<p>

"Rachel, what are you guys doing tonight?" He asked contentedly, looking through the tops hung up.

"Karaoke night." Rachel said.

"Aha! I know exactly what you need for the occasion!" Kurt said, pawing through the clothes, before finally taking out a deep green sweater, and white jeans. "It'll look perfect on you." He assured her, smiling excitedly like a school girl.

"Thank you, Kurt." Rachel giggled, hugging the male, who gave her a gentle squeeze back.

Jesse picked Rachel up at seven, smiling at her outfit. After bidding Kurt and Blaine goodbye, Jesse spoke first as they tried to hail a taxi.

"I like your attire." He said, as the yellow vehicle stopped, and they went in. He spoke quietly to the driver, who nodded.

"Kurt chose it." Rachel said, "I might as well be famous, I already have a personal outfitter..." She giggled.

"Well then, you're very lucky to have such a helpful friend." Jesse said, taking her hand as the taxi drove them.

"Kurt's more than a helpful friend now. He's housing me... feeding me, and without Blaine, we wouldn't be here now." She said, flirting shamelessly.

"I guess we should give Blaine some credit." Jesse said, cracking a smile. "He seems to react like a solemn little boy when Kurt makes him play matchmaker. Takes away some of the charm, I suppose?"

"Oh, we shouldn't dig on Blaine!" Rachel laughed. "He... um, eats food, and cleans up his books at the dining room table. And Kurt thinks he's hot. I used to."

Jesse guffawed. "I want to hear that story!"

Rachel blushed then. "Well, my dads were away for a week, and left me home alone. I was going to be responsible, but then I thought that maybe living a little would help me with my songwriting, and I had this wild party. Blaine and I kissed playing spin the bottle, and I liked him for awhile until I kissed him sober. Then he said he was 100% gay."

Jesse was laughing then, as Rachel frowned. "Was he any good of a kisser?"

"Why, you wanting to get some of his action?" Rachel teased. "And well, I think being drunk made it a bit better."

The taxi stopped, and Jesse slipped the driver the payment, before helping Rachel out as the car sped away. They were at a funny looking restaurant, a quiet coffeeshop.

"It doesn't look like there'd be karaoke here. And its really quiet in here." Rachel observed, as they went in.

"Duh, the singing doesn't start for another hour, Rachel." Jesse said. "We're gonna eat some food. This place has literally awesome sandwiches."

They ate their food, and Rachel actually had a lot of fun bantering and flirting, when the singing started. At first they had fun sharing between each other all the flaws that all of the performers made.

Then Jesse decided to sing.

He found the song, and sang. "_Met a girl in the parking lot, and all I did was say hello. Her pepper spray made it rather hard, for me to walk her home. But I guess that's the way it goes."_

Rachel smiled, she had loved this song as a teenager, even though it wasn't her ordinary genre.

"_Tell me again, was it love at first sight? When I walked by and you caught my eye? Didn't you know love could shine this bright? Well, smile because you're the deer in headlights._"

Jesse continued singing the song, and when he finished and a girl that was awfully sharp took his place, he met Rachel again.

"Rachel, you should sing tonight."

"Alright." She said, even though she had no idea, for once in her life, what to sing.

As the sharp girl finished, Jesse dragged her on stage, to the microphone.

She saw all the empty faces in the coffee shop, eating, sipping, waiting for her too sing.

Rachel clammed up, and burst into tears, running out of the shop.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Jesse yelled, meeting her at the curb where she sat their, silent tears rolling down her tears. "Rachel, are you okay? What happened?"

"I haven't sung in public, in-in ages." Rachel whispered. "I don't know why, but I freaked out."

"Oh Rachel, its okay." Jesse said, and then, he took her cheek, and kissed her softly. "That better? Lets get you home, Rachel."


End file.
